


BuzzFeed Unsolved: Who is Daredevil?

by frostedroyaltea, maxiesJAMAISVU (frostedroyaltea)



Series: Buzzfeed Unsolved: Mysterious Set in Fictional Verses [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Inspired by Buzzfeed Unsolved, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Screenplay/Script Format, The Ghoul Boys (Buzzfeed Unsolved), Vigilantism, vigilante hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/maxiesJAMAISVU
Summary: The video opens, showing Shane and Ryan wandering around darkened streets. It cuts to a blurry clip of The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, or Daredevil, leaping rooftop to rooftop. The video cuts to the Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural channel intro.Ryan: This week we will be discussing Hell’s Kitchen vigilante, DareDevil.Shane: Shouldn’t this be a True Crime episode then?Ryan: Not with the theories!Shane sighs and Ryan laughs. A black background comes on screen. A white timeline shortly follows it.
Series: Buzzfeed Unsolved: Mysterious Set in Fictional Verses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887172
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Dardevil's Beginning and the Takedown of Fisk

_The video opens, showing Shane and Ryan wandering around darkened streets. It cuts to a blurry clip of The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, or Daredevil, leaping rooftop to rooftop. The video cuts to the_ Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural _channel intro._

Ryan: This week we will be discussing Hell’s Kitchen vigilante, DareDevil.

Shane: Shouldn’t this be a True Crime episode then?

Ryan: Not with the theories!

_Shane sighs and Ryan laughs. A black background comes on screen. A white timeline shortly follows it._

Ryan: The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, or as he’s now known, Daredevil, has been spotted as early as 2013 _._ His first reported victim… or should I say _target_ , was a man who was sent to the hospital with a shattered jaw, broken neck, and broken hand. 

_Articles and police reports show on the screen. The images fade away and a police sketch of what the Man in the Mask might look like._

Ryan: He wasn’t spotted again until almost a year later, in 2014. He was seen taking down an armed robber. The would-be victims said Daredevil had what seemed like a sixth sense, he knew punches were coming before they were even thrown.

Shane: He have a Spidey-Sense then?

_Ryan laughs._

Ryan: Not quiet. 

_The timeline comes up on the screen. Police reports, newspaper articles, and recounts of people’s experience spanning a year show on screen._

Ryan: Over the next year he would go out a few times a week taking down robbers, kidnappers, and stopping other smaller-scale crimes. He was also reported to escort people to their homes. During the aftermath of what New York residents are calling ‘The Incident’ a man dressed in black and wearing a black scarf as a mask was seen directing paramedics and search and rescue teams to buried and injured people.

Shane: This guy’s done quite a lot. 

Ryan: He has. 2015 is when he started getting real busy though. It started when he stopped kidnappers from shipping people out of the country. The next night he stopped a man murdering a woman who was, at the time, falsely convicted of murder. 

Shane: I think I remember hearing about this. Didn’t he stop a massive crime syndicate?

Ryan: I’m getting to that. The human-trafficker, Turk Barrett, was also charged with selling firearms illegally. He worked for a man, Wilson Fisk. 

Shane: Wasn’t he that guy who claimed he was trying to reform New York?

Ryan: That’s the guy. Fisk though, owned the company responsible for the whole Union Allied fiasco. Later it was revealed he owned several large companies, these companies would often change names and locations. They would also buy smaller companies. One of the companies Fisk owned ended up being the warehouses and offices that ended up exploding.

Shane: That’s… something.

Ryan: Fisk, and the police who he was paying, claimed it was Daredevil, or as he was known at the time, The Man in the MAsk.

Shane: After he helped all those people? That’s shady.

Ryan: It is. It was later revealed by Nelson and Murdock, Ben Urich, and Karen Page, that Fisk was not as innocent as he seemed. He killed his father when he was twelve, along with the help of his mother, Marlene Vistain. After Ben Urich went to talk to Marlene he was found strangled in his office.

Shane: Did Fisk did it?

Ryan: He either did it or paid someone to do it. Fisk was found to be working with the Russians, who started and led the human-trafficking ring, the Chinese, who was a large distributor of heroin, the Yakuza, and Leland Owsley a man who worked for Silver and Brent.

Shane: Wasn’t Fisk at the head of all this?

Ryan: He was. Ben Urich revealed it shortly before his death. Out of all the people in Hell’s Kitchen, he is the only one with known whereabouts. The Ranskahov brothers are both dead. Anatoly was found with his head missing.

Shane: Jesus.

Ryan: And Vladimir, found two days after the explosion, died from the injuries he had gotten in the explosion and gunshot wounds. A woman called Gao, who was the head of the Chinese, is missing and has been since the night of the explosions. Nobu, who was in charge of the Yakuza, is presumed dead though there have been sightings of a man who looks similar to him, though with extensive burn scars.

Shane: That sounds like a long few months. 

Ryan: Indeed it does. And that’s just the start of his escapade. He did have a few months break from any crime syndicates or gang wars…

Shane: Is this leading into his fight with The Punisher and their brief allyship?

Ryan: You heard about that one?

Shane: Yup.

Ryan: What we are talking about next is The Punisher, his crusade, and how he and Daredevil went from enemies to allies.


	2. Daredevil, the Punisher, and What Went Down

_A timeline shows on screen. Above it are newspaper articles, police reports, and a picture of a highway with New York in the distance._

Ryan: It all started when two members of the Dog’s of Hell were found dead from gunshot wounds on the highway, leaving Manhattan, in June 2016. In August the Kitchen Irish were having a meeting, when someone attacked them, killing all but one. At the time it was said it was another gang.

_The screen turns black and yellow and blue words come up as Shane and Ryan talk._

Shane: But it was really The Punisher?

Ryan: But it was really The Punisher.

Shane: All these names are really on the nose. The **Devil** of **Hell’s** Kitchen. Dare **devil**. The **Kitchen** Irish. The Dogs of **Hell**.

Ryan: They must all really like Hell’s Kitchen.

_More newspaper articles come up on the screen._

Ryan: The Punisher’s next victims were the Mexican Cartel. They were found dead or dying. Only one survived. Cartel Sicario revealed to Daredevil it was one man, not an army, doing all the killing. He was later believed to be killed in Juárez by Frank Castle. Grotto, the only surviving member of the Kitchen Irish, was put under protective custody. He was used as bait while being transported, almost resulting in his death. He was later killed, though, while trying to escape in a stolen vehicle.

Shane: When did he and Daredevil start working together?

Ryan: Daredevil rescued Castle from Finn Cooley. Cooley went after Castle after Castle killed a family member. They then worked together to put the rest of the remaining mobsters in prison.

_The video cuts to Shane and Ryan._

Shane: So this Dardevil’s got himself quite the reputation.

Ryan: That he does. Now on to the theories!


	3. The Theories

Ryan: Now, before I get into the theories, keep in mind Daredevil is said to have a sixth sense, has never been seen hurt or bleeding, and he has a vast knowledge of what crimes are happening in Hell’s Kitchen

_The screen fades and the words ‘Theory One’ come up onscreen._

Ryan: So our first theory is he is a bodybuilder or a master of martial arts who also is good at hacking and/or has access to police scanners and people’s criminal records.

Shane: Wait, you were just talking about how this guy is pretty much undefeated and then you say he’s a regular guy?”

Ryan: The next theory makes more sense.

Shane: Well let’s theory.

_‘Theory Two’ comes up on screen in white._

Ryan: The next theory is that Daredevil is a mutant. Enhanced senses would explain how he knows what’s happening where and how he never gets hurt.

Shane: Now this is a theory I can get behind. _There’s a pause._ The next theories are going to be a lot more extreme, aren't they.

_Ryan laughs. The words ‘Theory Three’ comes up on screen and text fills the screen as Ryan starts to talk._

Ryan: The next theory that Daredevil is a demon, or, Satan himself.

_There’s a silence and Ryan laughs._

Ryan: What? You don’t like that one?

Shane: It makes no sense! Why would he help people if he’s a demon? Which, if they were real, and they aren't, makes no sense!

Ryan: That’s what I thought. The next one makes more sense with his morals of ‘no killing’ and him helping people.

Shane: …

Shane: What is it?

Ryan: He’s an angel.

Shane: I- He's called Dare **devil**! He wears a devil costume!

Ryan: This doesn’t make much sense either. But I have a surprise. We can ask him ourselves.

Shane: You're going to go out and try to track this guy down.

Ryan: No. We are.

_Shane sighs._

Ryan: What? Don’t you want to know? Ask him all those biting questions of yours?

Shane: … I guess. It’s not smart though. He’s out there for a reason.

Ryan: Well then he can help us! That’d make a great video!


	4. Finding Daredevil In Action

"You know he probably has better things to do," Shane says. "We might not even  _ see _ him. That's kinda his thing."

"Or he could be looking for crime, see us, and want to talk to us."

"You know there are probably criminals out."

"If we see any then we can scream and Daredevil will come."

They both walk into an alley. A person is standing there, in the shadows.

"You know you shouldn't be walking around here at night. It's dangerous." They step out of the shadows and roll their neck and one of the vertebrae there cracks. 

"You are," Shane points out.

"Shane. Shut up."

"I'm serious. The people who run this place don't take kindly to strangers."

"A gang run this area or something?" Shane asks.

"Something like that. Thieves," he stays forward and steps into a pool of light from a streetlight. Ryan's watch dangles from his finger. "Worse people." He palms the watch.

"Can I have my watch back?"

"Yeah." The person hands it back and steps away quickly. "As I was saying-" they look up. There’s a clattering noise and Daredevil is vaulting off rooftops.

"So there's Daredevil," Shane says to the camera. "Off to fight some crime."

"Oh! You're those BuzzFeed guys. But really, you shouldn't be in this area. Like at all."

"Why?" Ryan asks.

"Ahh," they look at the cameras nervously. "Gang stuff mostly. I'm keeping an eye out here, for a guy. He's real nasty. Also just a jerk in general." The person looks at the two of them at the camera. Something seems to click because he asks, "You guys looking for one of the vigilantes?"

"Yes, actually. Daredevil. That's why we're in Hell's Kitchen."

"Oh, I can get his attention for you. He might be busy but if he isn't he'll usually come to talk to people. Walk them home sometimes. Stuff like that." The person whistles then grins, looking confident. “He should be coming if he's not busy.”

A minute later there's gravel crunching and Daredevil jumps off the fire escape. "Yes? What did you want?"

"Oh wow. Hi. I'm Ryan."

"I'm Shane."

Daredevil blinks. "You're those guys on YouTube. You know Spidey likes your stuff."

"Oh? Wait, Spider-Man? Really?"

"We wanted to ask some questions, is that okay?"

Daredevil crosses his arms. "If someone needs me I'm leaving. But sure. Also your questions."

"Oh," Shane says, "you know this guy?"

Daredevil's head turns as he looks at the unnamed person. "Yes."

"Yeah, they stole my watch."

"I gave it back!"

Daredevil blinks and the person takes a step back. "I gave it back and I was just trying to get them to leave. You know who's been hanging around here and we gotta get rid of ‘im." The person looked at the cameras, panicked. "Chase away I mean. Not hurt. Not at all."

"Go," Daredevil tells them. "I gotta ask these questions and then do more work."

"Yes sir." The unnamed person sloppily salutes and disappears through a doorway that is virtually unnoticeable in the shadows.

“So are you a demon? Or an angel?” Shane asks.

“Am I  _ what _ ?” Daredevil sputters. “A  _ demon _ ? No! Not an angel.”

“So a mutant then.”   
  
Daredevil cocks his head like he’s listening to something. “I’ve got to go.” He throws his baton out like a grappling hook and disappears.

_ There are pictures of Hell’s Kitchen at night shown. Several of them show Daredevil. _

Ryan: No matter what he is or how he got his powers Daredevil is a saviour to Hell’s Kitchen and those who call it home. He has taken down Fisk _a picture of Fisk is shown_ , The infamous Ranskahov brothers _two pictures, one of Anatoly and one of Vladimir Ranskahov replace the image of Fisk_. The Punisher _Frank Castle’s mug shot and an article headline is shown_ and many more criminals, whether they be gangs or individuals. 

What he is, how he got his powers, and why he does what he does, however, will remain, Unsolved.  _ The words Unsolved in bold red come up on the screen in front of a black background. The image fades and shows Shane and Ryan sitting at a desk. _

“So this was fun. It was cool that we actually got to meet him.”

“Yeah. Too bad we didn’t get to ask any questions though.”

“Yeah. We should come back time.”

“We should.”

_ One last picture of Daredevil, the only clear one in the video, standing on a rooftop is shown and the video ends. _


End file.
